


There's Nothing I Can Do

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda?, Lance dies sorry, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), dying character, kinda oc? Keith cries, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: His ship had gone down like a ton of bricks, right before his eyes.He was never quiet. Lance was never quiet. Why is he quiet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loarza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loarza/gifts).



> I'm not sorry.  
> (Listen to Brother's Lament by Lets Lumos if you wanna cry. It's a Harry Potter song, but it fits this pic perfectly and just makes it even sadder)

The entire team was separated. Scattered across some random planet.

The only ones remotely close to each other were Keith and Lance. Red and Blue.

Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were somewhere else. Keith didn’t exactly care where at the moment. He could hear them all yelling at once. It was oddly comforting, until he realized there was one voice that wasn’t mixed in with the others. There was only faint static.

His ship had gone down like a ton of bricks, right before his eyes.

He was never quiet. Lance was never quiet. Why is he quiet?

He could hear Allura telling everyone to remain calm and try to stay together. Find each other, then return back to the castle. They couldn’t win this fight.

Panic began to settle in the pit of Keith’s stomach. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

“Blue, do you copy?” 

He could now only hear Shiro yelling through his earpiece, but the Blue Lion stayed still, the dust from the ground settling around it. Finally, Shiro fell silent. Even Allura was quiet. No one was ready to admit what had happened. Before Keith could even register what he was doing, he had landed his Lion.

In the time it took him to blink, he was in front of the damaged Blue Cat in front of him. His heart was racing.

Not like this. Not like this. Please, god, not like this. 

Finally, the giant metal jaws opened, and Keith all but ran into his teammates cockpit.

Lance was sitting in his chair. He was fine. He was okay. He was okay!

As Keith came around the chair, the sight before him nearly made him vomit.

He’s not okay. He’s not okay. He’s not okay.

Lance was sitting in his chair, still gripping the steering handles, but from what Keith could see, there was a dark red patch growing on his side. Something in the cockpit must have dislodged. They had to get medical. They had to do something. They had to-

“Keith?”

He turned his attention back to Lance, who was now looking up at him, looking oddly calm. How could he be so calm? He was dying. 

No. Lance wasn’t dying. He was fine. He was going to be okay. He was fine.

“Keith.” the voice was slightly firmer this time, and Keith felt something brush against his fingers. Lance’s hand. Even through the gloves, he could tell it was cold. 

Kneeling down, Keith let his instincts take over. Suddenly Lance was being gathered into his arms, and cradled like a child. Keith had only now noticed he was trembling. 

“Stay with me.” He found himself saying before he had the chance to even process what was coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t do this.

“Why?”

Smug fucking bastard. 

“I need someone to argue with, right?”

Lance forced a shaky smile, but it faded as he began to cough. When blood trickled down his chin, Keith immediately reached up to wipe it away.

“Help is coming, Lance.”

“No it’s not.”

It had to be.

“Lance.”

“Gimme...an-another reason.”

Keith was noticing how Lance’s eyes were beginning to close. Keith had to do something to keep him awake. Alert. Alive. 

Before he realized he was doing it, Keith had pressed his lips against Lance’s, and after a moment, he felt Lance oblige and kiss him back. He was responding. He was okay. He had to be okay.

When they pulled away, Keith pressed his forehead against the other pilots. 

Please be okay. Please. 

Lance had his eyes close. Keith put his hand over the wound, attempting to slow down the blood flowing from his body.

“Keith?”

“Hi.”

“’Msorry.”

Keith felt a lump form in his chest. This wasn’t happening. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Lance.”

“’Msorry for not kissin’ you s-sooner, asshat.”

Keith finally felt a sob bubble in his throat. Lance seemed to notice, because Keith saw a shit-eating grin plaster itself across his companion’s face.

“B-blubbering ov-over me al-already?”

“Shut up.” 

Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s face. He was scared to even blink. 

“C’mon, Lance. Hang in there.”

Lance took a few moments to answer, and when he did, Keith knew they weren’t leaving this ship.

“I’ll ad-admit it, now.”

“Admit what, Lance?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Cr-cradling me. In-in-”

As Lance didn’t answer, Keith pulled his glove off with his teeth, and placed his hand onto Lance’s cheek. He could already feel the other boy was cold. Keith awaited for the end of the sentence, but it never came. The smile began to leave Lance’s face, and Keith suddenly found himself unable to keep the tears at bay. Though it may sound dramatic, he swore he felt a piece of himself die along with the man in his arms.

There was nothing he could do.

Lance was dead.

“I cradled you in my arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lied i'm sorry it's 1:40am NO TIME FOR APOLOGIES ONLY TEARS.
> 
> Part of me wants to do a part 2 to this? Like with Keith being sad and gay and grieving? Idk man idk.


End file.
